


Повезет или нет?

by NewBeginnings



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Connor Walsh & Michaela Pratt Friendship, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 02, why isn't it a tag??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Коннор нашел своего человека.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Smith — Life Support
> 
> Не очень-то флаффная парочка, но все же. Порадовать душу и пополнить фандом :) Таймлайн — первая половина второго сезона, никаких безумных спойлеров нет, только отсылки к событиям.

— Лотерея, — подсказывает Коннор, потянувшись за чашкой кофе. Оливер, не поднимая головы, хлопает его по руке:

— Налей себе, — и, нахмурив брови, повторяет: — Лотерея?

— Слово, которое ты ищешь. Лотерея.

Оливер отрывает взгляд от газетного листа и вздергивает брови: Коннор обычно полностью игнорирует его увлечение всякими кроссвордами и насмехается над ним. По-доброму, стараясь отобрать газету и помешать ему вписать очередное слово, но насмехается. И никогда не подсказывает.

— М-м-м... спасибо, — он улыбается и черкает карандашом.

— А левее — "темнота", — моментально сообщает Коннор, — и потом "фрагмент". — Оливер удивленно смотрит на него. — Для человека, который регулярно тренирует мозг не только этой ерундой, но и всяким программистским безумием, ты слишком долго их разгадываешь, — добавляет моментально Коннор, как бы прячась за фразой от домашней мягкости этого занятия.

Спокойное утро с необычно ленивым сексом, кофе, чуть подсохшими кексами из булочной и разгадыванием кроссвордов. Это явно не то, чего ожидаешь от Коннора Уолша.

Оливер разглядывает незаполненные клетки ближайших к "фрагменту" слов и, не удержавшись, снова бросает на Коннора взгляд, на этот раз вопрошающий.

— Что? — тот пожимает плечами. — Мне скучно, — и поднимается на ноги, тут же поворачиваясь к столу спиной и доставая с полки банку кофе.

Оливер улыбается — он не упустил ни деланно закатанные глаза, ни намек на смущение.

— Подсознательное, безотчетное чувство, — зачитывает он, возвращаясь к газете, — восемь букв?

Включив чайник, Коннор поворачивается к нему и складывает руки на груди.

— Может быть, чем-нибудь другим займемся? — предлагает он. — "Инстинкт".

Оливер фыркает, вписывая слово, но продолжая смотреть на Коннора. У того нечитаемый взгляд, но у Оливера практически нет сомнений, какое другое времяпровождение он предлагает.

Он на пару секунд переводит глаза на текст.

— Сочувствие, опора, девять букв, — и снова смотрит на Коннора. Тот неодобрительно закатывает глаза, прежде чем потянуться к сахарнице.

— Поддержка, — предлагает он буквально через несколько секунд, — но всякие разные инстинкты мне больше нравятся, — и поигрывает бровями.

— Можешь перестать делать вид, что тебе есть дело только до физических отношений, знаешь, — бормочет Оливер. У буквы " _p_ " получается очень длинный и неровный хвост. Коннор подходит и почти присаживается прямо на стол, загораживая свет, и Оливер, дописав слово, неодобрительно смотрит на него. — Поддержка тоже важна, — добавляет он.

— Я буду очень рад, если этот стол _поддержит_ нас, когда ноги откажут, — произносит Коннор, пиная ножку стула, на котором Оливер сидит, в попытках отодвинуть его. — Бросай свои буковки и иди сюда.

Ну разве можно отказать такой милой просьбе?

— Мера воздействия на преступников, — упрямо зачитывает Оливер.

— Наказание, — выдает Коннор, буквально выдергивая его из стула.

— Слишком много букв... — протестует Оливер, посмеиваясь.

— Это точно. Поменьше слов, — и Коннор накрывает его губы своими, привычно жадно, его пальцы вплетаются в волосы на затылке, а привычный, но все еще странно терпкий запах сносит голову.

— Не... на столе... же, — кое-как выговаривает Оливер, поспешно делая вдох, когда Коннор отстраняется, чтобы послать ему взгляд, так и говорящий "Да ты что?"

 

Стол выдерживает, ноги не особенно, а сердце делает безумные кульбиты в тех местах, где вообще не может находиться.

***

— Это просто какая-то чертова лотерея, — бросает Микаэла, — или даже хуже. Такие же безумно маленькие шансы, но в случае выигрыша — еще неизвестно, что нас ждет.

У нее то ли очередная истерика, то ли просто отвратительное настроение, то ли начался бред, но она продолжает действовать Коннору на нервы. Ничего необычного, конечно, но...

Почему-то в этот раз ее слова заставляют задуматься — вот только не в связи с убийством Сэма и даже не в связи с Хэпстолами.

"Лотерея". Несколько букв, образующих нечто немного бессмысленное. Слово из дурацкого кроссворда Оливера.

Странно, но именно с этим словом сам Оливер у Коннора и ассоциировался в самом начале.

Неловкий парень самой обычной внешности, с располагающими и милыми глазами (пожалуй, именно из-за них Коннор пришел и во второй раз, решив не ограничиваться одним коротким перепихом ради информации), — бессмысленная трата времени ради короткого чувства удовлетворения. Повезет — не повезет. Лотерея.

Коннор не искал тогда серьезных отношений, был вообще далек от каких бы то ни было отношений, и свалившийся на голову Оливер долгое время казался чем-то чужеродным и таким же неактуальным, как те самые розыгрыши призов в газетках, — пока внезапно не стал... 

Всем?

То, что Коннор в порыве откровенности признался Олли в любви, еще не дает ему повода использовать наибанальнейшие сентиментальные выражения. Ну уж нет. Он не такой, ладно? Эта вся милота для парочек — не для него.

Даже кроссворды.

Коннор фыркает — пожалуй, слишком громко, так что Микаэла наконец-то обращает внимание на тот факт, что он ее не слушает, но ему все равно.

Эти кроссворды... Глупость, да. Абсолютно бесполезное и скучное занятие. Но — Коннору нравится наблюдать, как Оливер их разгадывает. Он сосредотачивается, хоть и непонятно, зачем, и иногда даже высовывает кончик языка от усердия. Хмурится, когда пишет, и смотрит в сторону, вспоминая слово, которое вылетело из головы в нужный момент. Это кажется...

Ладно, "мило" уже вошло в словарь Коннора, в этом он может признаться. Не такой уж тяжкий грех.

— В отличие от убийства, — произносит именно в этот момент Микаэла, и Коннор вздрагивает.

Да. Это точно.

И Оливер уж точно не будет "милым", когда узнает. Если узнает. Или когда.

Это тоже в каком-то смысле лотерея, но тут даже неясно, насколько выигрыш лучше проигрыша. Прошлое-то не изменишь.

Микаэла щелкает пальцами у него перед носом, требуя внимания, но Коннор даже не вздрагивает.

***

Оливер встречает его удивленным возгласом.

— Удалось улизнуть пораньше, — сообщает Коннор прямо с порога, бросая сумку на пол и стаскивая с себя пальто. — Скучал по тебе.

Обычно такие заявления не в его духе, но сейчас он чувствует, что должен был это сказать. Себе должен был, ну, и Олли тоже. Сейчас у них такая чертовщина творится... все эти слухи о Хэпстолах, девчонка-социопат, убившая лучшую подругу...

Ему сейчас нужно хоть что-то хорошее, и Оливер — единственный вариант.

— Во-а, — тот, видимо, удивлен напором Коннора. — Все в порядке?

— Я... нет... да. У тебя нет планов? — запоздало вспоминает о каких-то подобиях приличий Коннор. Он уделяет Оливеру достаточно внимания (иногда даже слишком много, но кто его может винить?), но мало ли — вдруг тот куда-то собрался...

— Похоже, уже есть, — бормочет Оливер, вытряхивая его из рубашки.

Оторвавшаяся пуговица с легким стуком ударяется об пол и, укатившись, укатывается куда-то, застежка ремня клацает, — Коннор даже удивлен, что все еще слышит эти посторонние звуки за громким стуком собственного сердца.

Оливер издает стон, когда Коннор прикладываешься губами к его левой ключице, которая сильно выпирает. Обычно они спрятаны под нелепыми свитерами и рубашками Олли, но, стоит ему обнажить торс, как чуть выдающиеся косточки приковывает все внимание Коннора. Гм... наверное, именно поэтому Олли их и прячет — они почти всегда покрыты укусами-поцелуями, которые не очень-то хочется объяснять коллегам.

— Точно все нормально? — делает еще одну попытку Оливер, запрокидывая голову и чуть слышно охая, едва не ударившись затылком об угол. Обратив на это внимание, Коннор запускает руку ему в волосы и чуть-чуть тянет, одновременно делая шаг вперед и всем телом прижимая Оливера к стене. 

— Восхитительно, — бормочет он. — И станет еще более... — язык немного заплетается: мозги уже совсем отключились, — еще лучше.

С Оливером всегда "восхитительно", это Коннор не может не признать. Приятные и отвлекающие от гадостей внешнего мира плотские утехи внезапно превратились в связь, которую он до сих пор осознать не может. Во что-то такое, что придумывают и пишут в глупых книжках (чтобы девчонки поохали-поахали и, хватаясь за сердца, принялись ворчать о регулярности сердечных приступов, которые эти книжки у них вызывают) и что, в принципе, не должно существовать в реальности.

Коннору, видимо, просто очень повезло: он нашел свое местечко, свой дом. Своего человека. Даже вдвойне повезло, потому что этот человек со сносящей крышу искренностью отзывается на каждое его движение и слово, на каждый осмысленный (да и не совсем осмысленный, как сейчас) взгляд отвечает только теплом и лаской.

Главное, чтобы и дальше продолжало везти.


End file.
